Broken Vows
by ShinMasaki
Summary: Chapter 2 uploaded. Matters of the heart, a double edged sword to satisfy loved ones, a quiet romantic afternoon.  This story is based on the Tsukihime game and follows the Ciel Good Ending. Rating & genre possibly to change following chapter additions.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

This fanfic is set for the Tsukihime universe, meaning the game Tsukihime. FanFiction(dot)net does not have a section for this game nor the other games bearing the same characters, so the anime I've decided to use the Tsukihime anime location instead for this story. I apologize ahead of time for this and hope this does not dissuade any readers from enjoying this work. Neither of the anime Shingetsutan Tsukihime or Lunar Legend Tsukihime follows this story arc and is only available through completion of the game along one of the several story arcs.

This fanfic is set following the Ciel Good Ending. It is advised that readers be familiar with this ending before going on with the story. There is a full video (broken into parts) for the Ciel Good Ending that may be found on www(dot)YouTube(dot)com, I did not post up the video but am quite thankful that there is one up so I don't particularly need to put one up myself.

**Tsukihime: Broken Vows**

Chapter 1

Of Live, Love and Cooking Lessons

"It's nice having you over so often, Shiki," Arcueid smiles peering into her living room at the lone occupant. The young man in her apartment dressed in a standard high school uniform, buttons unclasped in a casual fashion sat at a lone table. He gazes outside the window of the apartment following the clouds in the sky.

Happy with his presence, Arcueid giggles to herself and whips back into her kitchen tending to the stove. Wafts of steam billow out into the room gifting Shiki with a sample of what is being cooked. His stomach aches as he resists the urge to enter the kitchen and cook something for himself.

"It's more along the lines that I don't have a choice. You probably don't know, since you two don't really get along that well, but Ciel likes curry. More to the fact, it is closer along the lines of obsession rather than a favorite food. It's getting to the point where I can't stand it anymore." He sighs as he folds himself over the small table in the room. Glancing over at the TV, Shiki barely takes notice of the afternoon news, the aroma of Arcueid's katsu holding his attention. "I didn't notice it the first few times I visited her apartment, but her kitchen smells strongly of curry. That and practically all of her cabinets are filled with curry related foods or ingredients for curry related foods, it's getting too much for me. She cooks good and all, but it's getting to the point of no return…she even went and bought me some curry bread for lunch today."

"Oh? So does that mean you will be breaking up with Ciel soon? If that's what it takes, I wouldn't mind taking care of you and cooking for you like this forever, Shiki." Arcueid emerges from the kitchen a plate of katsu in hand. She plops herself down across from Shiki, her short blonde hair shimmering in the afternoon sun. Looking over at the vampire, Shiki notes the broad smile across her face. Shaking his head, he looks towards the food clashed between jumping at the plate or reeling back. A vampire who needs no 'normal' food wouldn't really know all that much about cooking, naturally.

"Who knows? …Maybe." He indulged her. "You know, this is troubling. My girlfriend loves to cook for me, but I can't eat it…then there's this other girl who likes me and likes to cook for me…" Shiki warily cuts into the katsu taking note of the overly liberal use of sauce as it spills out from over and inside the katsu oozing over the plate and conveniently mingles with the rice. "…but isn't very good at cooking at all." Shiki sighs and takes a bite holding back a cringe in the process.

Looking up, he sees Arcueid's eyes giving away her dissatisfaction with his comment. "Shiki, you know I don't like hearing you refer to that…that woman like that."

Seeing as she failed to hear the part about her lack of cooking expertise, Shiki decides not to bring it up. "Well, you get upset if I use her name, 'Ciel', the term 'Senpai' or anything else." Picking at the food Shiki wonders whether it would have been better to walk the extra distance and just have eaten at the mansion with a Kohaku special. "In any case, you should be glad I was able to drop by at all, it's not easy sneaking away from Ciel when she knows I'm hungry. It's not like she likes me going to other girls' places at all let alone to eat lunch…and your place of all places, she would sooner kill me than let me come to your place to eat lunch." Mulling over what to do with the rice, Shiki tentatively spoons a small bit only to set it down once more, the overwhelming scent of salt getting the better of him.

Ignoring the mound of discolored rice on the plate, Arcueid's glare pierces Shiki, her enmity of Ciel thick in the air. Her arch-rival in life, love and occupation, she would have several reasons to hold such feelings towards Ciel, hearing about her over protectiveness adding fuel to the flames, Shiki instantly regretted his last statement. Arch-rivals they may be, but her fondness for Shiki keeping her in check.

"So she tried to force this curry bread on you killing your appetite earlier so much so that you couldn't eat lunch." She shakes her hand towards her invisible foe as if to yell out 'unforgivable'. "Thus your only refuge for culinary satisfaction relies upon me, not that I mind cooking for you at all, Shiki. It's regrettable that you have to deal with that all the time."

Shiki, already in the kitchen scooping the rice pudding on the plate into the trash turned. "You know, you are also partly to blame. You keep showing up in my room in the mornings making me later and later getting to school. I'm almost positive that Hisui knows about you coming by in the mornings by now. I'm just grateful she hasn't said anything to Akiha about this yet. It took so long to get you out of the room this morning all I had time for was to get changed and head to school, didn't have any time for breakfast. I told you already that I would spend time with you once my exams were finished."

"I couldn't wait; Shiki…is that so bad?" Arcueid whined cowering before Shiki's accusing gaze.

"Yes, it is. You and Ciel are both making things difficult on me right now; I would appreciate it if you would stop antagonizing me in the mornings…and stop picking fights with Ciel while you are at it."

"It's not my fault she's like that; if there's anyone to blame it would all be on her part." Arcueid pouted looking up at Shiki.

Grabbing his school bag, Shiki headed for the door. "Either way, could you at least stop coming to my house in the mornings? If anything, that causes me more stress in the mornings than I deserve to have for the entire day. Just be glad that Ciel doesn't know I came by here for food or things would get really dicey. I'll see you later, Arcueid." With a wave, Shiki closed the door behind him.

"Man, I figured things wouldn't be all that smooth being together with Ciel but still liking Arcueid, but this is getting ridiculous. Things wouldn't be so bad if either Ciel would cook other things but curry…or if Arcueid could cook…or if they stopped their fighting…or if they could get along." Shiki sighed, "Wishing for the impossible is nice and all, but, after all, a dream's just a dream."

Stepping outside, a sword flew past his face only to lodge itself in the ground before him. Fearing the worst, he gazed down towards the sword. Before even reaching the ground, he stopped noticing stains on his jacket from the katsu sauce.

Above him a voice called to him, full of hostility promising pain and death with each word. "Found you...Tohno-kun"

Burying his head in his hands, Shiki could only mutter one line, "Oh, crap…"


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed and collapsed onto the bed. Sinking into the blanket, I barely notice how soft the blanket was. Looking around the room, I realized how comfortable I had gotten to this room; the sunlight streaming in from the windows adorning the wall wavered slightly through the curtains. I could feel a slight breeze blowing across my face, the curtains danced along the soft breeze. Looking about the room, the cleanliness of it brought a smile to my lips, I didn't dare touch the closet door though for fear of what lied within.

**Tsukihime: Broken Vows**

Chapter 2

A Pleasant Evening and a Reoccurring Enemy?

"Tohno-kun," looking towards the kitchen, I could feel Senpai's gaze over me. "I would like to know why you insist on visiting that woman. You know that I am a rather jealous person. I can understand that you can't simply push her away, but can't you spend more time with me than with her?" Her eyes plead. Honestly, it shouldn't be fair to be able to use one's eyes in that fashion. Against me, those eyes have more power than mine with the Death Perception.

I sigh and shake my head. Getting up from her bed, I wander to the window, if anything, just to get away from those accusing eyes. "Why were you looking for me, Senpai? We see each other often enough and, despite your bad relations with her; you still manage to get along with Akiha…somehow." I can't really call it a friendly situation when Ciel and Akiha are together, you get the feeling that they are holding out at a cease-fire agreement, if anything, for my sake.

Disappearing around the wall, she turns back into the kitchen. The sharp, spicy aroma of curry fills up her apartment, mixed with the afternoon sunlight it makes the room seem almost unbearably hot. "I was looking for you, Tohno-kun, because you promised me that you would come over for dinner tonight. As soon as school let out, I was waiting for you to show up, but you were nowhere to be found, so I had a hunch you were over at 'her' place." She places emphasis on 'her' as if sending out all of her disfavor towards that unnamed 'her'.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I collapsed early in the day and ended up missing lunch. I guess I forgot about the whole thing and somehow ended up over at Arcueid's place desperate for food." After the thought, I realize if I was hungry, the best place to go would be back to the mansion and have Kohaku prepare me something. There was this one time that Arcueid prepared me some food that tasted good. I didn't bother to ask about it until just recently, but it seemed that she has no skill in cooking, but instead eats burgers or pre-made dinners regularly. Apparently, that was what she had made for me so long ago.

Ciel accepts defeat. "I guess that your stomach did get the better of you. I can't deny that if I had to go without lunch my mind wouldn't be responding properly either. I'll accept your excuse this time, Tohno-kun, but next time, please try to remember your promises to people." _'…especially to me,' _I hear behind her words.

She walks out of the kitchen carrying two plates. Unconsciously, I cringe as the spicy aroma of the curry permeates my senses. I can feel my body screaming at the impending curry, my vision blurs. I feel sweat beading along my forehead and my throat dries.

Setting down the plate before me, Senpai takes a look at me quizzically, I'm sure my face is distorted from the discomfort…no, the disharmony…that I feel burning through me. "Tohno-kun? Are you feeling alright?" her worried voice echoes like a crystal chime. No, I'm not alright.

"Yeah, sorry, Ciel-senpai. I'm alright, it's just a little hot is all…that and I am dying from hunger." I reply meekly. If only for the sake of the girl before me, I can stomach any pain…literally. I warily glance down at the enemy before me, the curry rice daunting. 'Itadakimasu' I hear myself say. Unsure when I say so, this standard formality has been drilled in my head since time immemorial that I say so without thinking of the consequences.

My stomach growls, it demands sustenance to rectify my absence of nutrition earlier in the day. Having eaten here several times already, I can account personally to the expertise that Senpai has with cooking. Well, curry that is. I can't remember ever having anything but curry with any of my meals with her. My body, however, cannot fathom the curry.

Thump. Thump.

I can feel my heart pounding as I stare down at the curry before me.

Thump. Thump.

This…enemy…before me. My stomach tells me conquering such a foe is a menial task.

Thump. Thump.

My blood tells me this is a fight I cannot win.

Thump. Thump.

I glance up at her. Senpai is smiling to herself as she acknowledges spoon after spoon of curry. It is an awe inspiring sight. How can one survive day beyond day throughout day innocently enjoying the confines that this curry present. It angers me.

I feel angry at Senpai for her obliviousness to the strength the curry represents. I feel angry at myself for falling so far from the expectations and demands that Senpai sets. I feel angry at this curry.

Why? Why do I feel angry at the curry? My mind racing can't even come up with a valid reason. I just feel anger directed at this curry. Angry at this curry. Angry at all curry.

Thump. Thump.

I see my hand reach towards the spoon, my fingers trembling.

Thump. Thump.

No, don't do it. You cannot win this fight.

Thump. Thump.

My hand moves controlled by my stomach.

Thump. Thump.

Damn this weak resolution of mine, defeated by the mere desire of the stomach.

Thump. Thump.

For her though, for the girl in front of me, I can take in any pain.

The spoon enters my mouth.

My mind goes blank.

…

I feel a soft breeze blowing. Opening my eyes I realize the room is bathed in red. The setting sun infiltrates the confines of this room filling the room with a color I do not particularly care to see. I hear the sound of breathing next to me. Turning to the side, I notice Ciel sleeping next to me. She looks peacefully content and vulnerable, I can't help but smile. Leaning towards her, I plant a soft kiss upon the soft lips of whom I have grown to love.

"Mmm…" she moans softly as I pull back my face. Her eyes flutter open as she lazily takes in her surroundings. "Shiki…kun…you're awake?"

"Good evening, Senpai. Sorry to wake you," I whisper across to my pillow mate. Shifting my body weight over, I spin around and sit on the edge of the bed. A quick glance at the clock says that it is a quarter to seven. I jump off the bed and stretch reveling in the life returning to my sleeping muscles. I turn back towards the bed; Ciel sits up on the bed, but doesn't get up. She sits there as if in thought as her consciousness returns to her drowsy body. "Are you leaving, Tohno-kun?" she finally asks, life returning to her eyes. "After lunch, you seemed to return to your normal self. While I began cleaning up, you fell asleep on the floor, so I put you in bed, I hope you don't mind. A post-lunch nap feels so good, don't you think?"

Smiling across the room to her I thank her for the meal. "Oh, don't thank me at all Tohno-kun. Anytime I get to spend with you is thanks enough, I just wish you didn't feel obligated to spend so much time with that other woman." Senpai pouts glaring at me accusingly over her glasses.

I avert my gaze and apologize to her. Gathering my bag I head towards the door. "Shiki-kun," she calls behind me, "next time you come by, you should just spend the night so you don't have to worry about running back so late. You know I don't mind having you over for the night." She voices. Whether she means that in a passionate sense or more on the friendlier terms I can't determine, the one thing I can tell is that she says that in all honesty I can't help but blush slightly and feel happy about it.

"Well, at any rate, I have to head home tonight. I told Akiha I would be home by the time she got home tonight, so I need to hurry on back. Thanks for taking care of me again today, Senpai." I smile genuinely back. "Maybe next time," I add. Closing the door softly behind me, I can hear Senpai yawning softly.

Over the past few months since I started going out with Senpai, this tends to happen quite a bit. I stay with her right to the point when I have to leave and force myself to run all the way back home. It's not the best way to go, especially since I still suffer from occasional anemia, but it has gotten me in better shape than I have been, so I suppose it is an even trade off.

Taking a breath, I prepare myself for a run. Akiha should be getting home before eight, it is just about seven. It's about a fifteen minute walk from Senpai's to the school and about a thirty minute walk from school to the mansion. Not enough time to enjoy the walk, I'm going to have to run it. I take off.


End file.
